Liger Keepers
Liger Keepers The Keepers are known far throughout the land of Eld as a sacred and ancient order that guards all of Eldemore's secrets, history, and accounts of individuals and their deeds. In their remote monastery atop the peaks of Mt. Bastion, they are secluded from the world below and rarely socialize with the other races or species. To be a Keeper is a great honor among the land, but you must also give up your past in order to join the order. It is said that if you can travel to Keeper's monastery atop Mt. Bastion then you will find the elmwood doors with two Ligers carved intricately into their foundation-- it is here where all past sins are washed away within the Crystal Falls and where your life can start anew as a brother or sister of this respected order. There are many tasks and much meditation required to find oneself before candidates are even allowed past these doors. Even then there is a slim chance that you will be chosen by one of the sacred feline beasts, and whose bonds marks their Keeper for life. When a Keeper is accepted however, they are granted access into the Grand Library that holds all of Eldemore's knowledge within it, as well as their own Liger who will be their guide for the rest of their lives. Keepers will sometimes travel the land atop their feline's back, forever searching for new knowledge and being given high honor whenever visiting one of the capitols or towns below. Though their image promotes peace and contemplation, they are also masters of the fighting arts and are revered for their skills in hand to hand combat. Very few challenge a traveling Keeper, and it is the Keeper who often tries to promote peace by every means possible. However, if a foe is unrelenting it is the Keeper's duty to protect those around them at any cost. 'Old Lore' The Keepers are known far throughout the land of Eld as a sacred and ancient order that guards all of Eldemore's secrets, history, and accounts of individuals and their deeds. In their remote monastery atop the peaks of Mt. Bastion, they are secluded from the world below and rarely socialize with the other races or species. To be a Liger Keeper is a great honor among the land, but you must also give up your past in order to join the order. It is said that if you can travel to Keeper's monastery atop Mt. Bastion then you will find the elmwood doors with two Ligers carved intricately into their foundation. There are many tasks and much meditation required to find oneself before candidates are even allowed past these doors. Even then there is a slim chance that you will be chosen by one of the sacred beasts. And whose bonds marks their Keeper for life. When a Keeper is accepted however, they are granted access into the great library that holds all of Eldemore's knowledge within it, as well as their own Liger who will be their guide for the rest of their lives. Liger Keepers will sometimes travel the land atop their feline's back, forever searching for new knowledge and being given high honor whenever visiting one of the capitols or towns below. Before the Elkrins were on the verge of extinction the Keepers were one of the rarest professions to obtain. Rarer more was it to see one of the great Liger beasts that they rode upon. (By Benathorn )